Games, a sequel to the lost bet
by tinjhi10
Summary: Finally, the sequel! Just when Fuji thought that everything was going in his newfound relationship, Tezuka seems to be avoiding him recently. What will Fuji do? and who is the person bound to break their perfect pair? Just read to find out! lots of lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys..! This is the sequel to the Lost bet… sorry it took long before I posted it… thanks to everyone who enjoyed reading the lost bet, hope you enjoy this one as well…

Thanks to those who gave me ideas for this sequel, it really helped me a lot. Arigatou to all of you… hehehehe….

Anyway…, just on with the fic..! pls. enjoy!

Ps. I own nothing!

Fuji stared annoyed at his captain as he watch the bespectacled boy stand emotionless on the side lines of the court.

Where the hell did the passionate, warm, sexy, lustful and perverted Tezuka go? It was just last week when he and Tezuka had been so intimate during the memorable training camp.

Why the hell were they back to how they were before?

Fuji wanted to bang his head on the wall but he knew it would be very uncharacteristic of him so he smiles instead.

It was just last week when he lost a bet to Tezuka and was made somewhat like a personal slave-wait- cut that, it was more like he was a sex slave.

Anyways, he liked Tezuka that way. He never knew before that Tezuka had a perverted side on him. He was usually very stoic and seems indifferent to other people.

But the Tezuka he encountered during the training camp was a complete different person. That Tezuka was adventurous, he was playful and very very much perverted.

Fuji felt his smile increase as he recalled the things they've done together that involved the use of different sex toys which Fuji still did not know where Tezuka got them.

Fuji let out an exasperated sigh. It had been a week since then and he hated the fact that Tezuka returned to his old him.

Was everything only a game?

Fuji didn't know what else to think. Sure Tezuka had told him he loved him but maybe Tezuka had blurted out the words due to the heat of moment and didn't really mean it.

Fuji just got more frustrated with his own trail of thoughts. Why was his mind such a pessimist?!

Fuji once again diverted his gaze at the stoic man, but everytime he looks at him he would just remember the passionate and perverted Tezuka who totally captivated him.

"Fuji! 20 laps around the court for slacking off!"

Fuji's smile drop by a centimeter as he gritted his teeth in further annoyance. He sighed inwardly as began running his laps. He slowed his motion as he neared the bespectacled boy and gave off a sweet smile.

Tezuka felt chills running down his spine as he saw the sweet smile on Fuji's lips, he knew the tensai was pissed. And that was absolutely no good.

He knew Fuji was upset because he had distanced himself from the tensai but he had to do it. He couldn't believe his own actions during the training camp.

He just realized what he had done when they retuned home and he was afraid that he had that side of him.

He couldn't believe the things he forced Fuji into doing. He felt awful, he was raised well by his parents, he had learned manners, yet what he had done with Fuji was beyond himself.

He didn't want to come too near to Fuji because he was afraid that he might do stuff like that before.

He knew it was him who made the first move and he was so caught up in it that he had forgotten that it was not how he should have acted.

He wasn't like some other perverted and horny teenager. He was usually composed and well mannered, he was decent.

Well, it is hard to remain calm when dealing with a very sadistic tensai, but still, he felt his actions were improper and so very unlike him.

He let out a small sigh, he couldn't quite comprehend why his mind was so confusing at such times.

He wanted to hold the tensai in his arms and fuck him at the nearest hard surface he could find but he had to restrain himself. He was afraid that he might hurt Fuji if doesn't control his sex urges.

Tezuka remembered the intoxicating feeling he had when he was inside Fuji and was pounding hard on him. It felt like heaven. He loved the way Fuji moaned out his name during orgasm and he loved the way Fuji clenched when he was cumming.

Tezuka felt himself shudder at the memory as he felt his lower part get excited. He let out another sigh of frustration.

This was the consequence of restraining your own lust.

"Ok! Practice ends here for today! Everybody dismissed!" coach Ryuzaki announced. The tennis team all rush up to the club room to change and go home.

"Oishi! Let's go to that tennis shop I told you about!" Kikumaru eclaimed.

"Ok, Ja ne Tezuka, I'll go ahead" Oishi said.

"Ok. Don't let your guard down" Tezuka replied as he headed to his own locker. The rest of the team also left leaving him alone.

Tezuka let out another sigh. How many timed had he sighed that day? Nothing seems to be going well. He couldn't study well, he couldn't concentrate properly and for Gods sake! He couldn't even play tennis seriously all because he was sexually frustrated!

He never knew that restraining ones own lust was difficult. Most of time he'd ended up jerking off in the night while thinking about his sexy tensai.

Tezuka let out a growl as he felt his cock throb with his own thought.

"Really Tezuka Kunimitsu, I thought you had more self restraint than this" he mentally scolded himself.

Tezuka took out his towel and placed his glasses on his locker as headed for the showers, he couldn't go home with a hard on now, could he?

He turn on the taps and let the cold water touch his body, but the ache and throbbing on his lower regions were starting to get to him. It was almost painful.

Tezuka looked around if someone was still there but apparently no one was there. He was alone. He let out a gulp as he slowly touched his now very hard and aching member. He couldn't take it anymore.

During tennis practice he had seen so much of Fuji's skin and a sight with Fuji sweating heavily. It was bliss!

Fuji sighed heavily, he had forgotten his school coat at his classroom and had to rush up there when tennis practice had ended. He opened the door to the locker room quietly as he went to his own locker to change when he heard the shower running.

Out of curiosity, he slowly made his way to the shower room and was greeted with a very interesting sight.

There, in front of him was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

A naked Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fuji let out a mischievous grin as he watch Tezuka secretly.

What was better than a naked Tezuka Kunimitsu was a Tezuka Kunimitsu who was jerking off while moaning out 'Fuji… aaahhh… Syusuke…'

Fuji could almost feel his own cock throb and he let out a small moan as he watch Tezuka. That caused Tezuka to stop and panic for a moment.

"Mou, Kunimitsu, why did you stop? Just when it was getting more exciting" Fuji purred. Tezuka felt himself go numb. Why the hell had he been so careless? Why couldn't he have just waited and done this at home where there was no one who could catch him on the act.

"Fuji… that was…" he stuttered unable to think of some intelligent word to say.

Fuji let out a sigh as he took off his shirt and pulled his shorts down. He walked slowly to Tezuka as the taller boy back away until reaching the wall. Although Tezuka couldn't clearly see the tensai because he wasn't wearing his glasses he was sure the boy was close to him.

Really close to him.

He could feel Fuji's warm skin on his own.

"Ne, buchou… you're so naughty… if you really wanted to fuck me that much you should have just told me…" Fuji whispered seductively in Tezuka's ear causing the captain to shudder.

"You lust for my body right?" Fuji murmured in Tezuka's ear.

"T-That's…!" Tezuka stuttered as he felt himself blush. Why was the tensai making things hard for him?

Fuji let out a playful smile as pinned Tezuka to the wall forcefully.

Tezuka never ceased to be amaze by the tensai, although Fuji looked weak because he was petite and looked fragile, he was actually very strong.

Fuji suddenly grasp Tezuka's member causing Tezuka to let out a moan. Fuji's smile widened.

"Moan out my name like you did before" Fuji said as he licked Tezuka's lips playfully.

"This is my time to take advantage of you" Fuji thought happily.

His lips then traveled to Tezuka's nipple as he slowly lick it and gradually biting it softly. Tezuka tried his best to control his moan but with no avail since Fuji was really making him feel good.

Fuji let his hand slide up and down on Tezuka's hard cock and grazing the head with his thumb.

"You haven't cum yet" Fiji observed and Tezuka let out a hiss. He would have cum already if Fuji hadn't seen him.

Fuji suddenly kissed Tezuka and the two were soon engaged in a heated kissing battle, it was Fuji who pulled away first. A satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ne, which part of my body were you thinking about when you were jerking off?" Fuji asked seductively.

"Was it here" Fuji asked as he pinched Tezuka's nipple and let his thumb play with the hardened nub. Tezuka bit his lips to avoid moaning out loud.

".tsk. why do you deprive yourself your own pleasure?" Fuji asked annoyed. He once again let out a grin as he grasped on Tezuka's cock forcefully. This time Tezuka couldn't control his moan as he let one escape.

"I bet, you were thinking about this" Fuji murmured as he pump on Tezuka's cock playfully, his speed increasing as Tezuka arched his back and pulled Fuji closer as he felt he was near his own release.

Fuji grinned playfully as he kneeled down in front of Tezuka and took the hard cock on his mouth. Sucking and licking the head. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hair as he felt his knees go weak.

Damn Fuji! He was just so utterly sexy!

Fuji continued torturing the swollen tip as he licked playfully earning loud moans from the stoic boy. He shrugged. Maybe he tortured Tezuka too much, he should just give the final blow.

Tezuka could have sworn he saw stars when Fuji deep throated his cock and finally blowing at the tip as he released his cum and spilling it half on Fuji mouth and on Fuji's face.

Fuji gave a satisfied smirk as he licked his lips and swallowed the cum. Tezuka, who was still in the daze after a hot and sexy blow job could only pant and gasp out loud as he tried to regain his cool.

"You taste as good as ever" Fuji giggled and kissed Tezuka, he slipped his tongue and was welcomed with Tezuka's own.

Tezuka pulled away when they were in lack of oxygen.

"Ne Kunimitsu, why did you avoid me?" Fuji asked softly as he hugged Tezuka's body tightly but affectionately. Tezuka ran his hand on his damp hair.

It was really impossible to not make love to the person who was hugging him right now.

"Because I was afraid that I might hurt you" Tezuka answered honestly.

Fuji was surprise with that answer.

"What do you mean? You've never hurt me before, well… not physically or sexually" Fuji added with a smile.

"Not now, but what if I can't control myself from touching you? I'm afraid I'll turn into a sex monster and I might hurt you" Tezuka said and Fuji could sense that there was worry on his tone.

Fuji let out a soft smile. A smile that was rarely seen by anyone. "Ne Kunimitsu…, you don't have to worry about that, and whether you like it or not, pain is always present in love" Fuji assured.

Tezuka let out a sigh. Never mind if he had sighed a lot that day. He was truly defeated by Fuji.

"Anyways, I really like the side of Tezuka who is a pervert" Fuji joked. Tezuka eyed him questioningly. "Saa… because that side of Tezuka made me feel really loved and wanted, with his every touch and every kiss I could feel him convey his feelings for me" Fuji grinned as he once again captured the captains lips.

Tezuka felt himself smile at that.

Hell. If he knew Fuji liked him that much he wouldn't have troubled himself at the start.

Tezuka pulled away from Fuji.

"Let's continue this somewhere else. I wouldn't want someone catching us here and if we stay here longer I'm sure we'd both catch pneumonia" Tezuka muttered as he turned off the taps and pulled Fuji out of the shower room. They dried themselves and change clothes.

"Fuji, would you like to spend the night at my house? No one's home" Tezuka offered.

Fuji smiled and nodded in agreement. "That is, if you promise to make up for neglecting me the past few weeks" Fuji demanded.

Tezuka let out a smirk. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you" he replied as held Fuji's hand in his own. "So be prepared Syusuke" he whispered seductively in Fuji's ear.

Fuji felt himself blush and grin "Dare me" he challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

_At Atobe's mansion…_

Tezuka sighed heavily. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so tired that day.

Wait, _scratch that_, he knew the reason why he was tired but he didn't understand why he was _SO_tired while the tensai was the same as usual.

It's supposed to be Fuji who should be dead tired from their _*ahem*_ activities.

Usually, the uke is the one who shouldn't be able to walk steadily after 36 hours of endurance sex, so why the hell was he the one who's tired?

And to top it all, he felt curious of something.

_How come that every time I see him all he asks for is my body?_

_Could it be that all he wants is my body?_

Tezuka felt himself shudder at that thought but he chose to ignore the idea.

It was stupid to think that Fuji only loved him for his body.

But then again, the tensai never once said that he loved him.

Tezuka let out another sigh. Why was he thinking of such things?

"You're so pathetic Tezuka, you can't even keep up with your sex life".

Tezuka let out a sigh of frustration.

_Why was he telling Atobe of his personal problem? _

Why Atobe of all people?

_Oh yeah, he remembered. They were best friends. _

"Shut up Atobe" Tezuka grumbled as he felt a headache coming. Atobe could be a real bitch sometimes.

"You're the one who asked for Ore Sama's advice, Ore Sama is merely telling you to get a reality check" Atobe countered as he elegantly took a sip of his Earl grey tea.

Tezuka glared at Atobe as a response as he had no interest in arguing with the diva farther.

"If you can't keep up with that little uke of yours he'll surely dump you for someone who can match up to his level of lust" Atobe warned.

Tezuka glared at him again, this time in annoyance, but Atobe ignored his look.

"Ore sama suggests you try taking in Viagra or any aphrodisiac" Atobe suggested smugly.

"I don't need that" Tezuka said sternly.

He didn't need any Viagra to satisfy Fujis needs. His own load was enough to fill Fuji for 3 days.

Atobe let out a sarcastic laugh as if mocking the stoic boy.

"This is hilarious, I can't believe that the great captain of Seigaku can't satisfy his lovers needs" Atobe mocked.

"I swear Atobe, I'm never going to talk to you again about my problems" Tezuka grumbled.

Atobe merely laughed at Tezuka's threat and gave the stoic man a pat on his shoulder.

"Like I told you, just take in some medications or something, you look awful right now" Atobe pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. It's getting late" Tezuka said exaspearatedly as he stood up.

"Listen to my advice Tezuka, it wouldn't hurt to try" Atobe called out as the stoic boy headed out.

Atobe let out a smirk when Tezuka left.

It was so amusing to see Tezuka like this. It was almost too hilarious.

But Atobe was glad his friend found someone to love, it meant that Tezuka wasn't completely an ice block that everyone thought him to be.

'I'll make sure you'll be just as happy as Ore sama is with his Jiroh' Atobe thought haughtily.

* * *

Tezuka walked slowly on the street as he refused to let Atobe give him a ride back home.

He felt utterly stupid for confiding his problems to Atobe, the diva just made it all worst.

Was Atobe implying that he didn't have much energy to satisfy Fuji's needs in bed?

And what the hell did Atobe meant when he said that Fuji might replace him for someone else. Fuji loved him. Right?

Tezuka stopped for a moment.

_Wait._

Maybe Atobe did have a point.

Ever since he got together with Fuji all they've been doing is have sex and sex and more sex.

Would a relationship really last base on sex only?

_No._

Tezuka stood in confusion.

Surely, Fuji must love him because they're going out.

But why did they even start going out with each other?

Did Fuji just really want his body?

Tezuka sighed in annoyance.

Why the hell was he thinking of such stupid things. He should have more faith in Fuji. Fuji isn't the type of person to commit himself to someone half heartedly, so it means he must love him.

Tezuka felt a small smile crept in his lips.

Yes, that was right. Fuji loves him, and Fuji wouldn't cheat on him.

* * *

"Everybody, 20 laps now!" Tezuka barked as the team started their usual laps.

"Nya, Oishi! Don't you think buchuo looks a bit tired?" Eiji asked as he took a quick glance at their captain and then looking back at his lover.

"Maybe he's just stressed with student council and school works" Oishi pointed out. He had to admit, Tezuka did look like shit.

"Buchuo is also in a foul mood" Kaido observed. Momo and Echizen glanced at their captain who merely glared at them and continued running.

"Kaido sempai is right! Buchuo seems to be irritated" Echizen muttered.

"Twenty five percent he's angry because of school work and ninety five point six percent he's in a foul mood due to lack of sleep and exhaustion" Inui said.

Kawamura blinked in confusion as he neared the tensai. "Ne Fuji, why do you think Tezuka's in a bad mood?" Kawamura asked but got no answer. He looked at his friend whose face was contorted in a worried expression.

"Fuji..? Fuji…"

Fuji snapped back to reality as he saw Kawamura looking worriedly at him.

He gave off his usual smiling façade and apologized himself for spacing out.

"Are you sure you're ok Fuji?" Kawamura asked. Fuji nodded "Hai Taka san, don't worry… I was just thinking of something…"

Fuji bit his lower lip in anticipation.

_Damn._

_He got careless_.

He knew he had to stay calm. He shouldn't let the others know he was getting anxious. Especially, he can't let Tezuka notice it.

Fuji looked at his lover who was standing at the sidelines and let out a sigh. He knew he had to do something.

It wasn't fair to Tezuka.

Even though he didn't want to, he knew he had no other choice. If this goes on he was sure Tezuka would break down.

He knew this was going to happen. This was the very reason why he didn't want to commit himself to a relationship but Tezuka had been so stubborn and persuasive that he gave in.

He knew sooner or later he had to let go of Tezuka.

"Syusuke!"

All of the regulars turned and searched for the voice who had called out Fuji's first name. it belonged to a guy with light brown hair who stood outside the court waving happily at Fuji.

Fuji stared in utter surprise at him. He couldn't believe it!

_Why was he here now? _

Tezuka felt uneasy.

Why the hell did that guy call his lover by his first name? Who was he anyway to interrupt their practice?

Tezuka merely watched as Fuji neared the man. The guy was very attractive. He was tall and he had good physique.

"Shiraishi!" Fuji beamed.

"Syusuke, it's been a while. I see you look well" Shiraishi grinned as he pulled Fuji in an embrace causing the whole team to stare in utter surprise and disbelief.

Tezuka felt his temper rise.

_How dare he touch __**my**__Syusuke?!_

Fuji glanced at Tezuka and realized that his lover was getting jealous so he pulled away abruptly.

"Gomen, we have practice right now, I'll talk to you later after practice ok?" Fuji said to Shiraishi.

Tezuka approached Fuji and the guy named Shiraishi.

"Who is he Fuji? You're not going to tell me he's one of your exes?" Tezuka asked sarcastically. He knew he was acting like a jerk but Atobe's words haunted him more now than ever.

Fuji blinked in surprise then smiled.

"He is"

Tezuka let out an exasperated sigh.

Sometimes he wished his lover wasn't so frank with his words, but then again, it was better than being lied to.

"The name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke. I was Syusuke's past lover" Shiraishi grinned smugly.

Tezuka remained stoic though inside he was getting pissed at the guy who arrogantly introduced himself as Fuji's _'past lover'_.

Shiraishi grinned wider at Tezuka's expression. "Even if you're young it must be difficult to keep Syusuke's company, would you like some medicine as a favor from Syusuke's ex" Shiraishi smirked.

Tezuka glared at him.

"I don't need those, there's nothing more effective than Fuji himself" Tezuka declared making Fuji blush.

Tezuka excused himself and Fuji form Shiraishi as they continued practice and giving Fuji additional laps for disturbing practice.

Tezuka felt something boil inside him.

This was new to him, never in his life did he feel so greedy. He wanted Fuji all for himself.

Fuji was his.

Fuji was only his.

He won't allow anyone to take him away from him at all cost.

Tbc…

**Hehehe… sorry for the late update.., I was just more focused on school stuffs.., it sucks to have classes during summer! It's so boring so I thought of updating this story.., **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and don't hesitate to give your opinions or suggestions to this story cause I definitely need them! I need your ideas to improve this..! **

**Anyways…, please leave a review..! ^_^**


End file.
